


On This Christmas Eve Night

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: It's Christmas Eve night, and the Rum Tum Tugger is lounging by the fire with Misto.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: OMAW Christmas Prompt Challenge 2020





	On This Christmas Eve Night

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm taking part in a short Christmas themed prompt challenge to occupy me for these next few days or so._
> 
> Prompt - **"Your ship spend Christmas Eve together"**
> 
> I'm mostly a femslash shipper, so this is actually my first time writing m/m.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a cold Christmas Eve night, and many, though not all, humans around the country were sound asleep in their beds, awaiting the morning when they'd rush or stagger or wheel themselves to their tree, to peruse and tear open the wrapping paper of a present or two.

But Jellicle Cats are usually not bothered by such things. It’s true that many cats have owners who buy them their own treats on this day, and many are pleased and excited and likely to express their gratitude with a multitude of purrs, meows and rubs against the ankle.

Mistoffelees was sure he'd get some trinket or little toy, and always looked forward to this time of year. The joy. The reflection. The cautious look of curiosity to the future. His mate Tugger was outwardly much less enthusiastic, but in private it was clear he held a deep excitement for the holiday time. He was simply less likely to show it to anybody other than Misto.

Tugger yawned. He was resting against Misto's legs, strewn out as they were on the floor beside the fireplace. Misto’s owner was in the corner, reading a book in a large chair and the wind could be heard whistling its tune amidst the snowfall. Tugger had gone out himself in a moment of impulsivity, wanting to feel the spots of snowflakes on his fur once again. But after some time, the novelty had worn off and he’d longed for the heat.

He’d have made it back eventually, but it was much better that Misto had found him.

“Humans have such strange customs.” He was staring at the tree nonchalantly, and Misto turned his eyes to follow his gaze.

“True.”

He fidgeted around some more, coming to lay facing Misto, who nuzzled his head against his. Tugger purred quietly, something he’d rarely ever do outside of this context. He curled himself up, unsure as to whether he preferred the warmth of the flames against his back, or that of his partner's body.

Whichever it was, he was glad of the company on this Christmas Eve night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't think I have any other Tugger/Misto fic ideas right now, but I'm certainly up to writing more if I do come up with anything.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
